


Liquid Dreams (A TaeKookMin Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Bassist Jeon Jungkook, College, Drinking, Drug Use, Drummer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Guitarist Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Multi, Music, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was a bit more reclusive than my roommate in college would have liked. I was a bit more reclusive than anyone in my family would have liked. They kept saying that college was the time to get out there and try new experiences and make new friends. It's not that I was shy, it's just that I didn't see myself as one of those people to put myself out there. So at the urging of everyone, I went to try out for a position with a local college band called Liquid Dreams since I always enjoyed singing and I could play a little bit of guitar, nothing too fancy. What I didn't expect was to make it into the band. And what I really didn't expect was for a local talent scout to see us at a talent show and our band to take off...big time.  But thing I didn't see coming the most, was how I could fall for not just one but two of my bandmates, and how it would change things in my life forever.P.S.  Most of this fanfiction will be written from Taehyung's POV.*This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I squinted my eyes, partially sitting up in my bed as I looked at the clock on the bedside table to see what time my roommate was coming into the room as a giggling, drunken mess. 

"Taeyong?" I asked in a scratchy voice, making him gasp slightly and then try and fail horribly to stifle another giggle.

"Taehyung? Did I wake you?" he asked, almost tripping over the clothes he left scattered on his side of the large room.

"It's almost 4 am, of course you woke me up." I said, making him laugh again as he plopped onto his bed.

"Sorry about that. Didn't realize I was being so noisy." he replied, making me shake my head and lay back against my pillow, the fabric still nice and warm from my body heat.

"I still don't see how you find amusement in going out until all hours doing God knows what and then having to get up for your classes in the morning." I said as my eyes already started to get heavier.

"It's called living Taehyung, you should try it sometime." he sighed making me internally roll my eyes.

"No thanks. Drunken parties are not exactly my scene." I said around a yawn as I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"This is college, it is everyone's scene! If not that, then what is your scene?" he asked, the sound of his shoes plopping onto the floor, not even making me open my eyes.

"This right here is my scene." I said sleepily as I felt myself drifting closer to sleep. Thankfully he didn't say anymore, allowing me to fall back into a restful sleep. 

***

"Tae, what are you doing?" Taeyong asked as I looked up from my notebook, dropping my pen to rub my eyes.

"Trying to get some last minute studying in. How are you even functioning off of so little sleep?" I asked him through a yawn. He chuckled as he lifted his coffee up and took a sip before leaning over me to look at my notebook.

"Soooo there is a party tomorrow night and I already know you are going to say no, but my friend wanted me to bring my roomie. He said it was the least I could do after coming in so late after his parties so many times." Taeyong grinned as I sighed and turned to face him.

"Why are you so dead set on getting me to come out? I don't need to go out and go to any wild parties to have the true college experience. That is hardly the reason my parents sent me here." I replied as he sat on his bed beside our desk.

"Well, I'm sure it's not the sole reason, but come on Tae! We have been here over a month already and I've not seen you go out once, not once!" he replied making me shake my head.

"Why would I? I won't know anyone there besides you, and I don't have confidence that you will stick around once you get alcohol in your system. Then I would be left alone to do what exactly?" I asked as he wrinkled his forehead.

"To meet some new people, make some friends. I mean, maybe even find a guy or girl to bring home. Or hell, if you don't want to go to a party, why not sign up for some kind of extra curricular club or something? That way you can at least meet some new people." he shrugged as I sighed. This wasn't the first time I was hearing this kind of thing. Taeyong had been pestering me to go out since we got here, but my parents had actually been encouraging me to go out and make new friends as well. It was not exactly on my priority list, but hearing them nagging was getting quite annoying.

"If and I do mean if I go to this party, will you stop bugging me?" I asked as a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"That depends on what you do at this party. Come on, it will be great! Oh and Taeil got a band to play at the party this time and they are pretty hot. You would like them from what I've heard in your taste of music." he replied as I hummed. I mean, listening to a band play would be preferable over listening to heavy thumping bass and watching bodies grind against each other drunkenly.

"Alright, fine. I will come to the party, but don't expect too much." I replied as he pumped his fist.

"You won't regret it, Tae my man." he grinned. Yeah, right.

***

"Oh no no, you cannot wear that to a house party. Are you trying to advertise that you are a lonely virgin looking for a book nook to go study in?" he asked, eyeing my oversized sweater.

"What the hell? First off, wrong on so many accounts, secondly, what is wrong with my damn sweater?" I asked as he chuckled.

"You will get hot as balls in that thing. Besides, you have to dress sexy. Let me pick." he said, rushing into the closet, making me groan and plop back on my bed in my boxers. He hummed as he looked through my clothes and tossed out a pair of black ripped jeans.

"And I was going to be hot in my sweater?" I asked as he tossed out a black leather jacket.

"You can take that shit off later, it's all about your entrance. Now, pair that with this, and these and a few of your rings, and your outfit is set." he answered, tossing out a baggy white t-shirt, a black studded belt and a pair of combat boots. I rolled my eyes as I began dressing in everything he laid out, his grin widening with every piece of clothing I put on. I slipped a couple of rings on my fingers as he walked over and started fluffing up my hair.

"Your hair looks good all curly like this, just needs a little styling and voila. Now, you are ready to kill." he grinned making me shake my head.

"I look like I belong in a grunge band." I said as he laughed and slipped his studded leather jacket on.

"Then you will fit right in with the band that is playing. They aren't exactly grunge but they certainly look it some days." he replied, shrugging the jacket over his shoulders.

"What are they even called?" I asked as Taeyong smirked at me.

"Liquid Dreams, and every one of them is a hot piece of ass." he said, making me shake my head.

"Liquid Dreams, really?" I responded as he laughed and nodded.

"You'll see why. Now come on, before we are late!" he said, walking toward the door and slinging it open. He talked excitedly the entire way to the party, while I felt my body fill with dread. As we walked up to the large house, I already internally cringed at the amount of people milling around.

"Taeyong, who do you have with you?" a voice called out from the doorway.

"Hey Taeil, this is my roommate Taehyung." Taeyong said as we walked up.

"Wow, I'm finally getting to meet the elusive Taehyung! It's nice to finally see you. Hey, we can be the three Taes!" Taeil said, making Taeyong snort.

"Don't count on it, Tae is not the kind of guy to follow you around one of these parties." Taeyong said as we walked in. The large home was one of the fanciest I had ever been in, although it didn't feel as large as it probably did when it was empty of college students getting drunk and talking. 

"Let's get a drink in your hand and get you a good place near the stage area. You are going to want to be up close and personal for the performance." Taeil said as he ushered us both to a bar set up on the far end of the room.

"These guys are that good?" I asked as Taeil looked at me with a raised brow.

"They are like sex for your ears and eyes. Every one of them is hot as fuck, and they sound amazing." Taeil said, shoving a red solo cup full of some kind of mixed drink that smelled entirely too strong for my liking into my hand.

"How many of them are there?" I asked as Taeil took a sip.

"There are 4 members of the actual band, but two guys that are part of the group. Namjoon kind of books all their gigs and manages money from winnings and stuff, Jin is their roadie, helping load, unload and set up all their instruments. When it come to the actual band, Hoseok is the drummer and Yoongi is the keyboardist. They are kind of a thing I've heard but they are all flirty as fuck so it is hard to tell. Then there is Jungkook who is the bass player and one of the vocalists. And last, but certainly not least is Jimin, who is their guitarist and the other vocalist. It's a lot to take it but come on, you'll just have to see. " Taeyong said, pulling me away from the bar and through the crowded room. Once we got to the other side of the room, he pulled me out through an entryway to another really large room. On the far end was where the "stage" was set up, complete with the drums, keyboard, microphones and amps. I looked over it all as Taeyong finally dragged me to almost the edge of the stage and smiled at me big.

"Wait right here, I'm going to find out when the guys are coming on." Taeyong said, and just like that, he left my side. I looked around and watched the masses of people, chatting, laughing, talking to each other, feeling more uncomfortable with each passing moment. I didn't belong here, not at all. I took a large swig of my drink, wincing at the burn as I swallowed it down.

"Not your cup of tea?" a girl said from beside me, making me startle slightly.

"Oh, yeah not really." I said, looking at the liquid in my cup.

"It's okay, you don't drink it for the taste. Besides, you won't even think about your drink shortly." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as she bit her lip.

"You haven't seen Liquid Dreams perform before, have you?" she asked, as I shook my head, looking back down at the drink in my cup.

"No, but I guess that is about to change." I said as I took another sip. Before she could say anything else, I saw her eyes widening, looking at the stage, causing my attention to shift. I tried to keep my own reaction toned down but when I saw what was coming on stage, it was hard to. 

"Hi everyone, we are Liquid Dreams!" the one on the drums hollered out, met by a crowd of cheers behind me. The drummer counted down before the music began, a more upbeat tempo filling the space. Once the vocalists started in, my mouth opened in surprise. Not only were they good looking, but they sounded incredible! The crowd was really getting into the songs behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the vocalists. Their sound was something really unique, and beautiful in truth. The guitarist had a very light voice, bordering on angelic, hitting high notes that most women had trouble with. And the bassist, his voice was a tone that was a little lower than that of the guitarist, but it was strong and beautiful in its own way. They sang some covers of popular songs, some originals, and I found myself moving to the beat of their music with a smile on my face. At one point I made eye contact with the bassist, a slight smirk playing on the corner of his lips. I felt my face get hot and it only got worse when my gaze turned to the guitarist to see him already looking at me. He winked as he sang the next line of the song, which was rather suggestive, making me fluster and involuntarily shiver. Before I knew it, I had spent their entire set standing there and once they finished, I joined the crowd in cheering them. 

"See? I told you that you would love them!" Taeyong shouted from behind me, making me quickly turn my attention to him. I nodded, looking back to the musicians as they put down their instruments and waved to the still cheering crowd. They had indeed captured my interest, that was for sure. I was most definitely going to have to catch another performance.

_________________  
_________________


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Jungkook's POV ~**

"Alright, good run through. Let's do it again from the top." Namjoon said, as the rest of us groaned.

"Give us a rest hyung, we've been going at it for hours, my pipes need a rest." Jimin said, taking a swallow of his water.

"Guys, we only have eight weeks until the talent show. It's a big venue, in front of the entire school and with actual prize money that we could all use." Namjoon replied.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound right. It feels like we are missing something." I sighed, sitting my bass down on the stand before stretching my muscles. 

"What do you mean, missing something?" Hoseok asked, flipping around his drumsticks in his fingers. 

"I don't know, just the sound is...off for these new songs I guess." I shrugged as Jin wrinkled his forehead.

"Are you questioning Yoongi's genius?" Jin asked, making me chuckle.

"No, he is right. I am happy with the song, but it might need some tweaking. I guess I wrote it singing it myself and my tone is a lot deeper than either of you." Yoongi replied as Jimin now looked almost offended.

"You know what we sound like, hyung. So you wrote this with someone else in mind?" he asked as Yoongi shook his head and walked around his keyboard.

"No, not at all. I guess it just sounded different when I was singing it than when you guys are." he replied, grabbing his own water bottle.

"Maybe we just need a new sound." I responded, Namjoon's eyes widening.

"A new sound?! What do you mean?" he asked as I ran my hand over the neck of my bass.

"Both Jimin hyung and I have lighter pitches than Yoongi. Maybe we need a deep voice. It would be helpful to have a rhythm guitarist too. I know we haven't changed anything about our band in a long time." I suggested, as they all looked at me like I had two heads.

"The hell?! You really think we should shake things up completely when we are already well established? The talent show is in eight weeks, now is not the time to shake things up." Namjoon said, shaking his head.

"Hyung, now would be the perfect time to shake things up. People know us, they know our names, they cheer for us. They also know our sound. How amazing would it be to add in someone new and surprise the fuck out of everyone?" I replied as I heard Yoongi hum.

"I mean, it kinda makes sense." Hoseok said as he put his drumsticks down.

"How exactly would we surprise everyone? We would have to hold tryouts, that is unless you already have someone in mind." Jin asked as Jimin walked over to me.

"Do you have someone in mind?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No not at all, but maybe we could just ask by word of mouth or fuck I don't know, stick up a flyer? It doesn't have to be a total surprise but no one will know our new sound." I replied as Jin nodded.

"I don't know, it's really risky. So you want a rhythm guitarist and vocalist?" Namjoon asked as I shrugged.

"I mean, it would be helpful to have a rhythm guitarist." Yoongi muttered as Namjoon let out a sigh. 

"Fine, I am not promising anything but we can at least hold tryouts. But before we even think about adding anyone in, we all have to agree on the person. Deal?" Namjoon replied as I grinned.

"Sounds like you just want some new meat, Kook. Why, tired of staring at my ass?" Jimin asked, winking at me.

"That's not possible." I replied as Jin shook his head.

"I mean it is a good view." Hoseok chimed in as Jimin turned around and playfully stuck his tongue out at Hoseok.

"So do we have any idea in what direction we are going?" Jimin asked as I smirked and looked over at Jin.

"I mean hyung you could always join. I know you can sing." I said as Jin sputtered and shook his head.

"No way in hell would you get up up there with you fools." he said, making me laugh. 

"Alright, so let's draft up a mock flyer and I'll put it on the bulletin board on campus as well as a few of the places we perform and see if we get any bites." Namjoon replied. We then began to figure out exactly what we wanted it to say, and when we wanted tryouts to be. As much as I loved our band, I was excited about getting some new meat.

*****

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

"TAE!" Taeyong shouted, bursting into the room, making me jump and drop my pencil.

"Jesus, what?" I asked, placing a hand over my chest, trying to regain my breath.

"Have you heard the news?" he asked, rushing over to me.

"That you are an ass who likes to sneak up on unsuspecting people and scare them shitless?" I asked as he laughed.

"Liquid Dreams...are having....TRYOUTS!" he said as I wrinkled my forehead.

"Okay, first off how would I know that? Secondly, your point is?" I asked as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"My point is, they have never had open tryouts like this. You should go audition!" he said as I gawked at him ridiculously.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I asked, turning to face him more.

"What? Why not?" he asked as I scoffed again, amazed at his ridiculousness.

"Why not? I can give you about a hundred reasons why not." I replied as he now rolled his eyes at me.

"What? You've already told me you play guitar, and I've heard you sing in the shower. You have a really hot voice." he replied as I sighed.

"My guitar playing is hardly Hendrix, and I am only a shower singer." I replied as he laughed.

"Your voice is fantastic, really." he responded as I began to get frustrated.

"You have a nice singing voice, why don't you audition if you are so insistent on it?" I asked as he laughed again and plopped on his bed.

"Because the only instrument I play is the skin flute." he replied as I scrunched up my face.

"Oh, ew!" I replied as he laughed harder.

"Come on, you should do it!" he nagged, as I stood up from the desk and sat on my bed, giving up studying.

"If I don't like going to house parties, what on earth makes you think that I would like to join a college band that plays at these house parties?" I asked as he sighed.

"Because, it would get you out of the room and into something. I would stop pestering you, your parents would stop pestering you. Besides, didn't you like their music?" he asked. I ran a hand back through my hair before letting out another sigh.

"I did, but just because I like their music doesn't mean I want to join into it." I said as he groaned and flopped onto his back.

"I think you should at least try out, don't you think?" he asked as I shook my head.

"I am not good enough for that, and I would only make a fool of myself. I haven't played guitar in months." I said, thinking about my guitar sitting in its case under my bed.

"Well dust it off! Here, I will text you the flyer, I took a picture of it. You have to call to set up an appointment for tryouts, but they are in a couple of days. Just think about it." he replied as I sat there staring at my hands. I did need to do something, I just didn't know what. Everyone kept on pestering me to do something with myself other than study, but I couldn't understand why. I thought that is what I was here for, to better myself for the future, but they all kept saying I needed to branch out. Was I really that closed off? It was true, I had only been to that one party, but was it really that big of a deal? 

I let the thought mill around my head for the rest of the day and found myself taking my guitar out of its case once Taeyong had gone out for the night. I found myself plucking away, closing my eyes and letting the music flow from my fingertips. The longer I played, the happier I found myself feeling, the music making me feel right at home. I sighed and put the guitar down in its case before pulling out my phone. I looked at the number on the flyer and cleared my throat before dialing it. I felt nervous with every ring and as the other line picked up, my breath caught in my throat.

_"You got Joon."_

"Hey, um I got this number from the flyer? You know, for tryouts?" I asked, feeling my insides shaking already.

_"Can you play guitar?"_

"Y-Yeah, I mean I'm no Hendrix but-" I started.

_"Can you sing?"_

"I mean, a little bit." I responded as I heard him sigh.

_"My docket is pretty full, so why do you want to join? What could you bring to Liquid Dreams?"_

"Oh, uh...well I think I would bring a slightly different sound." I replied as I heard him hum.

_"Well, if your singing voice is as deep as your speaking voice, that would definitely be a plus. I can squeeze you in tomorrow at 5:30. Is this a cell phone?"_

"Yeah, it is." I replied, my stomach immediately fluttering at the thought.

_"I'll text you the address. What's your name, you know for the books?"_

"Kim Taehyung." I replied.

_"Alright Kim Taehyung, see you tomorrow at 5:30."_

After he hung up the phone, a text message came through with an address not far from the dorms, but I was unfamiliar with the neighborhood. I sat there staring at my guitar for a moment before I heard the door open up.

"You have your guitar out?" Taeyong asked, tossing his bag onto the floor.

"Yeah, I was just...dusting her off. You know, making sure I wasn't completely rusty." I said, closing the case.

"Oh yeah? Did my talk finally get to you?" he asked as I looked up at him with a roll of my eyes.

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't give me hell about it." I said, as he sat on his bed on the other side of the room.

"Tell me, tell me!" he said, as I chuckled and shook my head. He was like an excitable toddler sometimes.

"I did take your advice and decided to play, and it got me thinking. I like playing, it makes me happy. So I called and got an audition tomorrow." I said as his eyes widened and he sat up quickly, looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"You what?! You have an audition?! With Liquid Dreams? Oh my God, Tae! You will kick ass!! You have to let me get you ready, you need to look like you did when you went to the party!" he said as I shook my head.

"This is just an audition, I'm not getting all decked out for an audition." I said as he scoffed.

"Fine, but don't wear your damn sweaters." he replied, as I wrinkled up my forehead.

"What is your secret vendetta against my sweaters? They are comfortable, and warm and look nice with the right pair of pants." I said as he laughed and stood back up.

"You look like my grandfather when you wear them. " he said as I crossed my arms over my chest, making him laugh even more. 

"I do not." I huffed as he moved my guitar and plopped on the bed beside me.

"Now you sound like a grumpy grandpa." he said as I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Fine, no sweaters. You do know if this thing goes badly, I will never leave this room." I replied as he looked over at me and patted my leg.

"I think you'll do just fine. I have faith in you, Tae. Just think of it though, if you really get in? Not only will you be around those hot guys, but think of all the people drooling over you." he said, as I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are non stop, aren't you?" I asked, as he grinned at me.

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way. Now, show me what you plan on playing for them." he replied, making me swallow. That's right, I had to pick out a song and figure out what I was going to play for the audition. Well shit.

_________________  
_________________


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

As I pulled up to the address that was provided for me, I let out a shaky breath and turned off my car. I wiped my sweaty palms off on my ripped jeans before closing my eyes and letting out one more slow breath. I had followed Taeyong's advice and dressed a little more for the occasion. I wore my ripped jeans, a black and white long sleeve t-shirt, with a dark gray t-shirt over it and some converse. I looked like I still belonged in high school, but he said it was the aesthetic, so I went for it. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, going to the back seat for my guitar. I grabbed the case and cleared my throat before turning around to face the house. It was a one level house with an attached garage, very simple, not quite where I pictured I was going to be heading. I slowly walked up to the front door and knocked, chewing on my lip and staring at the white tips of my shoes as I waited. As the door yanked open, a guy I didn't see on stage last time stood there, looking me up and down.

"Hey, I think I have the right place." I said as he looked me up and down again.

"You here for an audition?" he asked as I nodded and he stepped back, waving me in.

"Oh, thanks." I replied, walking into the house.

"Guys are in the garage. My name's Jin by the way, equipment manager. And you are?" he asked, beginning to walk through the open room to a door on the far side of the wall.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." I replied as he nodded and opened the door. I was immediately met by the sound of laughter and chatter as the door opened, my stomach turning in anxiety.

"He sounded horrible! His guitar playing was great, but he sounded like a cat in heat!" the guy on the drums laughed, making me feel like shrinking in myself. This was a bad idea, a really really bad idea.

"Guys, this is Kim Taehyung." Jin said as they all stopped chatting and looked over in my direction.

"Oh good, our 5:30. Come on over to center stage, right in front of us. I'm Namjoon, band manager, the one you spoke with on the phone." he said, motioning me to come around the instruments set up. I walked around and as I stood in front of them, facing all of them at their instruments, I tried really hard not to seem nervous.

"Alright, I guess band introductions are in order. Yoongi, why don't you go first?" Namjoon asked as the keyboardist shifted on his stool.

"Name's Min Yoongi, keyboardist. I produce a lot of our songs as well." he said, giving me a subtle nod. His hair was pitch black, messy over his forehead. He had a tattoo on his neck that looked like wings, but I couldn't be certain.

"I'm Jung Hoseok, or Hobi, drummer." the one with orange hair said, waving his drumsticks at me. He had on a sleeveless shirt and had tattoos going up both biceps and disappearing into the armhole of his shirt.

"I'm Park Jimin, vocalist and guitarist." the one in front center said, giving me a smile with his beautifully plush lips. He had dark navy blue hair slicked back, an eyebrow piercing, and a tattoo peeking out of the v-neck of his t-shirt.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, bassist and vocalist. You...you look familiar, have we met before?" the last one asked, making me swallow and shake my head. He had an undercut, his dark hair slicked back, a lip piercing over his cute pouty lips, and tattoos all over his forearms and hands. Jesus, I really did stick out like a sore thumb.

"So, what are you going to play for us?" Namjoon asked as I opened up my guitar case and slung the strap around my shoulder.

"Uh, I practiced Pain by Three Days Grace." I said as they raised their eyebrows at me and nodded.

"Alright new kid, let's see what you got." Hoseok said as I nodded and let out a slow breath. Jin handed me an amp cord and I plugged in my guitar, the telltale hum starting to fill the space. Jin positioned a microphone in front of me as I placed my hands and closed my eyes.

_"Pain, without love._   
_Pain, I can't get enough._   
_Pain, I like it rough_   
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

I sang, playing the guitar through the first verse and to the chorus, barely lifting my eyes as I let the music carry me away. As I hit the second verse, I heard a higher voice join my own, making my eyes open and stare to see Jimin staring me down, harmonizing with me in just the right parts, adding the other parts of guitar that were missing. I saw him exchange a look with Jungkook, Jungkook taking over harmonizing with me until I finished the song, standing there with shaking hands. They were all silent for several moments, before Jungkook looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I know where I've seen you now. At Taeil's party, you were near the stage the whole show." he said as I felt my face flush.

"Yeah, my roommate dragged me there, but that was the first time I saw you guys perform. You were great." I said as he gave me a smile.

"Honestly Taehyung, so were you. You have a great sound, a really rich and smoky voice. Compliments these two well. I can see your guitar work is not quite as advanced, but we are looking for a rhythm guitar so it won't be lead." Yoongi said as I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"We have to discuss it amongst ourselves, but that was a great audition." Namjoon said as I let out the breath I felt like I had been holding and turned off my guitar and unplugged.

"So I'm guessing our look doesn't bother you either? Can you believe one of the guys who auditioned earlier thought our tattoos were fake and we put them on before each show." Hoseok said, laughing afterward.

"No, not at all. I only have some ear piercings but...yeah, it doesn't bother me at all. It looks great." I said, as Jimin gave me a smirk.

"Alright, well we will discuss it and give you a call." Jin said as I nodded and packed up my guitar.

"Thanks for coming by!" Jimin called as I gave them a quick wave and headed out of the door. As I left and made my way to the car, I let out a happy sigh of relief. That couldn't have gone much better. Taeyong was going to flip.

****

**~Jimin's POV~**

"Okay, I just have to say it, Taehyung is the obvious choice." Jungkook said, his tongue grazing over his lip ring.

"He was the best we saw today." Hoseok replied, standing up and stretching.

"His voice is pretty much exactly what we were thinking about too, deep and rich." Yoongi said as I couldn't help but feel a little thrill. His voice was like caramel melting in your mouth, sweet, rich and delicious.

"It helps that he would fit our look too. Yeah he isn't really pierced or tattooed but he is hot, you gotta admit." I added as Jungkook snickered and Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Think with your head and not your dick here, please. This is a serious decision." Namjoon said as I scoffed.

"I am, hyung. We are called Liquid Dreams for a reason, and he would fit in, that's all I'm saying." I shrugged as Jin hummed.

"He really was the best we saw today, in my opinion as well. He seems a little shy though." Jin said as Jungkook began humming the song Taehyung had sung.

"I really think we should try him out, don't you guys?" Jungkook asked as I stood there, thinking about the sound of his voice. It gave me chills when I was listening to him sing, and I couldn't wait to hear him again.

"I agree, I vote Taehyung." I said, feeling that excited feeling in my gut.

"Alright, everyone seems pro Taehyung. Anyone opposed?" Namjoon asked, no one speaking up.

"Sounds like Taehyung is going to be the newest member of Liquid Dreams." Jin said as I saw Hoseok get a large grin.

"You know what that means?" he said, making that excitement grow inside me.

"He needs to come over for proper initiation. Oh hyung, you should call him and tell him the good news." Jungkook said as Namjoon nodded and pulled out his phone.

"I mean, we should probably wait a little longer so we don't seem desperate." Yoongi said, making me laugh.

"Nah, he needs to know how good he is." I replied as Namjoon put the phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Taehyung, this is Namjoon. You impressed us at your tryout, really impressed us." he said, as I smiled.

_"Oh yeah? Wow, um..t-thanks."_

"Well, the band and I discussed everything and wanted to see if you were interested in joining liquid dreams." Namjoon said as a funny noise came over the other end, making several of us stifle laughter.

" _You're serious right now? Like for real?"_

"Yeah, we are serious. Tomorrow is Friday, do you want to come back by here at like six for some band initiation?" Namjoon asked.

_"Tomorrow? Yeah sure, I can. Do I need to bring anything?"_

"Nope, just yourself. Not even your guitar, this is a little more of a relaxed occasion. We'll see you then Taehyung, and welcome." Namjoon said as he smiled.

_"Thank you guys, see you tomorrow."_

As Namjoon hung up the phone, I couldn't help but giggle and smile at Jungkook.

"He has no idea what he is getting into." Hoseok said, grinning as Jin sighed.

"Look, I know we are all excited to have a new addition, but please don't scare him off. Just...take it easy tomorrow, alright?" he asked as Namjoon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's not scare the new kid off." Yoongi said as he walked back toward the house.

"Do you have enough green for tomorrow?" Namjoon asked as Yoongi turned and smirked at him.

"Do I have enough green...what kind of question is that. We don't smoke that much, Joon there is plenty." Yoongi replied, making me grin. I saw Jungkook wink at me and head toward the house as I followed him, back toward our bedroom. As soon as we walked into the room, the door closed behind me and I was being pressed into it. Jungkook's arms caged my head as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, making me whimper as I gripped at his shirt.

"Kook." I breathed, feeling his knee pressing against the crotch of my jeans. 

"I saw the way you looked at Taehyung. He's hot isn't he?" He asked, the smirk evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, he is. Made me think so many things." I said as Jungkook began kissing along my neck, rubbing his leg against me, the friction in our jeans causing my dick to begin plumping up.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of things were you thinking?" he asked, his voice almost growling in my ear. I smirked and pushed back against him, rolling us to where he was now pressed against the wall.

"I was thinking about fucking those pretty lips of him while he rides your cock." I said as I nipped at Jungkook's neck, him groaning as I rubbed the heel of my hand over the crotch of his jeans.

"God, you're so fucking dirty, I love it. You think he would play with us?" he asked as I felt him hardening under my hand.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so." I replied as I felt Jungkook's hand run down my back and grip at my ass, cupping it tightly.

"I want to watch you suck his cock. Your lips look so pretty stretched around my cock, I want to see you suck his." he breathed as I rubbed him harder.

"Maybe I could do that while I ride you." I said as he let out a shaky breath, before attacking my lips.

"Alright you two, don't start any funny business in there! We are leaving for dinner in five!" Jin hollered, making Jungkook groan as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Let's continue this conversation later. I want to hear all about the dirty things you want to do to our new recruit." Jungkook said before kissing me again and sucking on my bottom lip for a moment. I grinned and couldn't help but already let my mind get carried away with the things I wanted to do to our shy new little recruit.

_____________  
_____________


End file.
